Lux/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Lux has great abilities. Try to set up to prevent an enemy's advance or escape. * Cast your basic spells with the intent of catching as many targets as possible. It will make the most out of the high costs. * Lux has very little options when fighting an ambush, so play from a distance as much as possible. ;Playing Against * Lux has powerful abilities. Try to spread out and attack from different directions so she cannot lock down a specific area. * is the key spell in her kit. By landing it, she can guarantee the damage from all of her other spells. If it misses, she is very vulnerable. * When retreating with low health, be prepared to dodge Lux's . A red targeting beam fires prior to the main beam, so try to move to the side if possible. ;Playing With * Take full advantage of the duration of by chaining the followup crowd control. * Lux has only brief periods that she can fight with spells, so don't skirmish with her for too long. Playstyle is an artillery mage that can harass opponents at a distance with considerable burst damage. In exchange for this power, she has high spell costs and immobility that pressures her to play safely from the backline. She possesses support role elements, and can lock down easy targets for her team to follow up and clear the battlefield. * Lux's kit has very little effect around aggressive playstyles, so she's best played as a safe pick against less volatile matchups. Ability Usage ; Innate * Try to maximize the damage of Illumination by weaving in basic attacks in tandem with spells. When going for a kill combo, try executing: ** >> (but without detonating it) >> >> auto >> detonation >> auto. ; Q * Light Binding applies its full effects to two targets. This allows you to harass through another enemy trying to body-block. ; W * It can be difficult to use this ability on allies, as their movements are often more unpredictable than your enemies'. Try aiming it in a highly congregated direction. * When running away from an enemy, it is best to cast the shield in the direction you are running. This will cause the extra shielding to return to Lux slightly faster. ; E * The harass from this ability is usually what is maxed first when playing mid, but be aware of the high mana cost. It's Lux's most reliable spell, but do not spam this ability. * is a great scouting tool. Try throwing it into brush before walking into it to check for ambushes. ; R * There is a brief cast time you'll have to play around while overlapping your abilities for maximum combo efficiency. * By maximizing CDR with various runes ( , , ), Final Spark will be on an extremely short cooldown. By getting at least one kill with this spell, it is possible to use your ultimate multiple times in a single fight. At rank 3, with maximum CDR and Ultimate Hat fully stacked, a kill will put Final Spark on a less than 12 second cooldown. Runes As a mage with a demand for more spell usage, the tree is the go-to set. * Lux doesn't cast very frequently, but when she does it's usually at a safe distance. is suited for such artillery. * helps to stave off mana starvation. Items Lux's priority benefits help her deal tons of damage as frequently as possible, so it's best to incorporate items that grant , , and . Since she plays safely from the backline, survival items are less dire. * is a staple item that serves Lux's high spell costs. Because her spells are very effective, she needs the ability to cast them more frequently. * are standard mage boots that help Lux bust through her enemies' resistances against her brief bursts of damage Counterpicks * Lux struggles against enemies that can elude her harrass, and she lacks the durability to fight up close. ** Champions such as and can fight without getting caught in Lux's spells. ** Champions such as and have enough mobility to turn the tables and dive for the kill. de:Lux/Strategie ru:Lux/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Lux